


Anywhere Alone

by steponii



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, quick wholesome and tasteful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steponii/pseuds/steponii
Summary: A blonde and a needy blue-haired girl scramble to find an empty bedroom.





	Anywhere Alone

“I want to fuck you.”

Lapis gently bites the cartilage of her ear and breathes, soft and hot, against the side of Peridot’s neck. 

They stand against a wall at a houseparty in some house belonging to someone neither of them knew. Dark, hazy, a little musty, and very late. Amethyst is somewhere, she had dragged them along and said it was a solid after-hours spot, stuffed with strange college kids from the next town over.

They’re both a little high, and a little buzzed. 

Peridot shivers and it feels delightful, nerves crackling under her skin, and her shoulders rise involuntarily.

She can feel Lapis’ smile in the lips that hover millimeters above the lobe of her ear.

“Come on.” Peridot grabs Lapis’ hand and heads to a staircase. 

Lapis giggles, syrupy sweet, “where do you think you’re going?” 

“Anywhere alone.” Peridot drags her up and toward the nearest bedroom. The upstairs was sparse of people, to their fortune.

They find an empty bedroom and Peridot shuts the door, locks it tight. Lapis smirks at her and Peridot’s chest twists with fire.

She falls into Lapis and wraps her arms around the other girl’s shoulders, and pushes her fingers along the back of her neck into fluffy blue hair. 

They kiss, hard and red and wanting. Lapis’ gentle hands fall loosely onto Peridot’s hips and trail up her sides, to her shoulders, her collar. Lapis scrapes her teeth against Peridot’s bottom lip, delivering a wonderful ache down to her toes. Peridot’s legs move in tandem to her girlfriend’s as she’s pushed backwards and lets herself be pinned against the wall by Lapis’s weight.

Lapis tilts her head to deepen the hot kiss, then pulls away. They breathe deeply, the air thick and charged, with flushed faces and hooded eyes. 

The side of Lapis’ mouth quirks in a brilliant playful smile. “I’m mainly using the wall ‘cause that bed is probably wicked nasty gross.” 

Peridot looks at her a moment and snorts. “I appreciate your forethought.”

Lapis smiles with affection to the brim and their lips meet again. She makes her way to the corner of Peridot’s mouth, across her pink cheek, to the sensitive corner of her jaw. Her lips are drawn to the patches of skin she’d come to find as particularly enjoyable for Peridot, trailing a tongue with practiced leisure along goosebumped flesh. 

Peridot drops her mouth as jolts and tingles surge down her body. She grabs at Lapis’ hoodie, pulling up from the bottom to rid of the garment; the swimmer wordlessly obliges and slips it off, paying no mind to where it lands. Hardly missing a beat she brings her hands to Peridot’s waist again, leaning in to continue the delicate kisses in the crook of the her jaw.

Peridot’s eyes flutter shut and her mind slows in a lustful haze. She languidly runs her fingers along the definition in Lapis’ beautifully freckled back, slipping a wandering finger under the strap of her sports bra. Lapis shivers and bites rather forcefully on the crook of Peridot’s shoulder when the blonde runs a light fingertip up the bumps of her spine. 

Peridot dares to flash a grin as Lapis pulls back, and their eyes lock. Lapis’ gaze, pupils blown and glistening with desire, fix onto Peridot’s lips. Hungry, intense, and willing.

With her swift hands Lapis undoes the buttons of Peridot’s jeans, wraps her thumbs through the belt loop, and unceremoniously yanks them past her thighs. 

“Eager?” Peridot teases but falters with a hitched gasp when the swimmer presses a finger against the heat beneath her underwear.

“Feels like I’m not the only one.”

Lapis was cheeky. Peridot wants to put up a struggle for that, to try not to be taken so easily and submissively, but her attention is diverted to keeping balance in her wobbly knees.

Lapis presses their lips together fleetingly and then drops to her knees, directing her focus immediately to pale inner thighs. Chaste yet savory little kisses pepper up and down the hems of Peridot’s boyshorts and she arches her hips forward, helpless to stop the jitters and jumps traveling through her legs.

Thankfully, Lapis didn’t intend to leave her hanging for longer than necessary.

“Help me get these off …” she whispers, gravelly and low into Peridot’s thigh, and the blonde complies with earnest. She slips them down and Lapis sits back for a moment, eyeing the sight with lidded eyes and tantalizingly infuriating quirked lips. 

Pants and undies around her ankles, backed against the wall of a stranger’s bedroom with her gorgeous Lapis between her legs, Peridot can feel the room spinning. She doesn’t have much time to contemplate how she can keep standing, when the blue-haired girl wraps her arms around the the backs of her thighs and plants a hot kiss above her clitoris. Peridot jumps and nearly bangs the back of her head into the wall.

Without much fanfare Lapis runs her tongue through Peridot’s slick folds and centers in on her clit, enveloping the tiny repository of nerves with her whole mouth and creating gentle suction.

Peridot quakes and has to stand on the tips of her toes as abrupt white pleasure pulsates in her core. One hand clutches at the wall behind her while the other finds Lapis, threading through her hair, lightly scratching against her scalp in the way she likes.

Though Lapis’ motive wasn’t to tease, she still liked to play. She hums, melodic and soft, against Peridot and draws circles around her girlfriend’s entrance; she runs her tongue up and down the sensitive opening, easing inside only briefly.

Peridot bites her lip to suppress the moan building in her chest and crumples forward, slipping incrementally down the wall.

Lapis shifts a little and Peridot opens her eyes to look down. Their eyes meet as Lapis readjusts her hold of the blonde’s waist and tightens her grip. Peridot is hardly given a moment to fix her position against the wall when a dexterous tongue begins to caress her clitoris at a quick tempo, sucked into her lips and given all kinds of passionate attention. 

Peridot sighs out with forceful, shaky breath and shuts her eyes tight as each drag of Lapis’ tongue triggers a spasm of sharp heat between her thighs. Fiery tension began to grow steady behind her gut and her ability to balance against the wall declined miserably, now hovering in a sort of wall-sit position that made her quivering thighs burn but also kept her hips jutted forward for Lapis’ ease of access. 

Growing closer by the second and mustering a semblance of self control Peridot peeks an eye open to see Lapis at work. Lapis was already gazing up to Peridot’s face, eyes crinkled in adoration, and she smiles against her. The heartwarming and incredibly erotic sight is what collapses the building blocks of tightness in her core, pouring pounding waves of release throughout her body and out her unsteady limbs. Peridot’s voice cracks like a broken mountain peak and her legs could no longer bear to be upright; thighs tight around Lapis’s head, she succumbs to the floor in a heap, taking the blue-haired girl with her.

Lapis extricates herself from the vice grip of Peridot’s thighs once her ecstasy ebbs away to off-beat aftershocks of pleasure. She wipes off her messy mouth and grins, glazed eyes catching a sliver of moonlight from the window. 

The two breathe heavy and low in the space between them. It was incredibly quiet and soft, save for the muffled beat of music from below. 

Peridot lifts herself on her elbows and rolls her neck. Sleepy inklings of contendnessness and relaxation spread comfortably in her muscles and mind.

“Geez Louise, Lapis,” Peridot drawls and touches Lapis’ flushed cheeks, cupping the side of her face. “You’re wonderful.”

Lapis sits up on her knees. “Um, excuse me, who’s this ‘Louise’?” She lilts with exaggerated air quotes. 

Peridot chuckles and reaches for Lapis’s arm, “oh, come on now.”

“You know what, I don’t even want to know. Whoever she is, I hope she makes you happy.” She feigns a pout and crosses her arms, melodramatically turning away. 

Peridot just shakes her head. “Alright, enough of that,” she crawls over to Lapis’s side and softly cups her face to look at her squarely. “C’mere.”

She pulls Lapis in for a kiss as sweet as sugarcane pulp, a little sloppy and wet but delectably perfect. Lapis breathes against her cheek and drapes her long arms over Peridot’s shoulders, the ghost of a smile playing at the edges of her lips.

Peridot can feel the heat radiating from the girl before her and mentally assesses the suitability of the carpet for lovemaking - it was scratchy and thin but they could make it work.

Before the thought has a chance to finalize Lapis pulls away and shoots to her feet.

“Wha-“ Peridot starts but Lapis takes her wrist and pulls her up, drags her urgently to the far center of the room. With a look in her eyes that made Peridot’s knees weak all over again she throws herself into the bed and ushers the blonde on as well. 

Peridot is surprised. “Are you sure? On the ‘wicked nasty bed’?”

“Yes,” Lapis breathes and sprawls out on her back, soft blue hair spread against the flat of the mattress. “If that’s cool.”

Peridot obliges and makes her way on top, hovering delicately, arms on either side of the swimmer’s head.

“Just make sure you don’t touch the pillows,” Lapis spits out. “That’s where all the dead skin cells are.”

“Right.”

They look at each other for a few passing seconds. It was slow and meandering in the best sort of way, like a muggy Autumn afternoon attuned with the crisp bite of hard apple cider. Their cheeks sear with adrenaline and arousal.

Peridot’s heart does acrobats up her throat gazing down at the gorgeous blue-haired girl beneath her and she wants to give her the entire world. She dips her neck and meets Lapis’s lips, calculated and powerful. 

Lapis sighs deeply, sinking into the gaudy pink comforter, and loops her arms around Peridot’s back. She’s desperate, tilting her chin and pressing up ever so slightly into each kiss. 

The ambient beats of the party outside can no longer be heard over her pulse thudding quickly in Peridot’s ear. 

The adventurous touch of Lapis’s fingers find their way inside Peridot’s shirt, gliding up bare skin and leaving a field of goosebumps in their wake. Peridot can’t suppress and shiver and parts her lips to deepen their dizzying embrace. 

When Lapis runs her hands along the sides of Peridot’s hips nearing dangerously close to her inner thighs, Peridot quickly pulls up to capture her wrists. Pinning them to the sides of Lapis’s head, she meets her girlfriend with a grin laced in chastisement. 

“Ah, ah,” Peridot drawls in her best playful-slash-sultry-slash-teasing voice, “this is what you get for making me fall on my ass pantsless.”

Lapis just goes more rogue in the cheeks and swallows hard, and the look in her honey-brown eyes sends a ripple of electricity down Peridot’s spine, passionate and vulnerable.

Just as Peridot moves to descend upon the side of Lapis’s neck, a sudden rapping on the door interrupts the room.

“Who the hell is in there?”

Ripped from their haze, the two freeze like there’s ice in their veins. 

More knocking, agitated this time. “Whoever’s in there I don’t really give a fuck, just let me in my room, I need my phone charger.”

They exchange a wide-eyed look before scrambling off the bed and flying into action. Peridot shoves her pants on as Lapis releases a quiet chorus of ‘shit, shit, shit’, donning her hoodie and tossing the blonde her discarded underwear. 

Finally Peridot lunges for the jiggling doorknob and opens the door to a girl with crossed arms. “Thanks,” she scowls as the pair slips past with guilty haste.

They make it down the stairs, breathing heavy, giggles on their lips. “Oh my god, that was a bad idea,” Peridot smacks a palm against her forehead and laughs.

Lapis doesn’t respond, just takes her by the hand and leads her through the house to the front door with urgency. 

When they make it to the car Peridot opens her mouth to ask Lapis if she’s alright but is instead captured by her lips, pulled into a deep and needy kiss. Lapis takes Peridot’s hand and places it against the raging heat between her legs, and Peridot can take a hint. She presses firmly and rubs her fingers where Lapis needs it most; the blue-haired girl parts her lips and her eyes flutter shut, gripping tight onto Peridot’s shoulder.

“Please, let’s get out of here,” Lapis whispers into her ear. If you looked up desperation in the dictionary, Peridot thought...

They break the abrupt embrace and pile into the car, the destination of their own bed burning in their minds. 

The night was still young, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t sleep one night so I started to write my first smut. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Also oh my gosh don’t drink and/or smoke and drive. Let’s say whoever ended up driving was all sobered up by the time they left. All good.


End file.
